1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors and, particularly, to a system for monitoring a motor and a method for monitoring the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To avoid causing damage to components in electrical devices (e.g., personal computers, and projectors etc.,) due to high operating temperatures, a cooling system needs to be installed. A general type of cooling system is a fan cooling system. A fan cooling system includes fans each with fan blades and a motor for driving the fan blades to rotate. The fans are installed adjacent to those electrical components needing to be cooled.
To ensure normal operation of the fan cooling system, motors should be stable. Therefore, a system for monitoring operation of the motors is needed.
In practical use, there are two types of systems for monitoring operation of motors according to motor type: one type is level feedback system for level feedback motors and the other type is pulse feedback system for pulse feedback motors.
If a motor used in the fan cooling system is replaced with a different type of motor then the monitoring system needs to be changed as well. Therefore, firmware (including hardware and software) in these electrical devices has to be modified to meet the change of the monitoring system. This increases the cost of the fan cooling system.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system and a method for monitoring the motor that doesn't need firmware modification even if the motor is replaced by another type.